Ticklish?
by Yoyo Kid Rinku
Summary: Touya's secret is discovered by his 2 of companions, neithor of which are good at keeping secrets. Can they keep this secret AND avoid being killed by the seasick killer? COMPLETE
1. Zooned Out

Disclaimer: Nope nothing.

**__**

***Ask me permission or give me credit if you want to use my Ideas.*** 

(bold italic stars:**_* _**look like mushrooms, or maybe like bowties...)

******************************************************************************************

Touya was sitting on the couch "reading" a book. He was actually just staring at the book, he'd been on the same page for a while now.

Chuu, Jin, and Rinku were staring at him from the other side of the room.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" asked Rinku

"Naw. Niggen Books are supposed to take you to another world. Wherever you wanta go." Answered Chuu

"Whys it takin him so long to turn the page?" Asked Chuu

"I don't think he's reading. He must've blanked out." answered Rinku.

They crept over and were about four feet away from the couch. 

"Pok'em!"

"Ask'em sumtin"

"slap'em"

Rinku and Chuu looked at Jin.

"We're talking to you Jin." informed Rinku.

"Me? Why me? He'll hate me! I mean, he's probly meditating or somethin." said Jin "fine. I'll poke him."

Jin walked over to Touya not noticing the other two had run off. He Gently poked Touya at the side of the rib. Touya immediately giggled and blinked. That was soon over when he looked at Jin with a surprised look on his face. The kind that has "What the-!" written all over it.

"Touya?" Jin asked. "You've been staring at the same page for over a hour."

"Oh..." Touya said glancing at the page. "Must've zoned out."

He marked the page and closed the book.

It was a ordinary book. No more then about 140 pages. The title was hard to pronounce, "Deserprex". It had a drawn mouse with large ears and a needle tied around it's waist by red thread. 

(A/N do not own Deserprex, but recommend it to all who like to read books and not just manga. American-written adventures aren't so bad) 

"Is that the only reason you poked me?" Touya asked.

"Well if you kept your eyes open any longer you'd forget howta clos'em." Jin responded.

They sat quiet for about 35seconds.

"Touya," Jin asked still staring into space, "Did you just laugh when I poked you?" 

Touya kind of jumped at that remark. He had a shocked look on his face.

"umm..." Touya started, "Why??"

"Just seeing. The way you reacted, I would have thought you were ticklish."

Touya's eyes got big and he blushed a little. Then he looked at his feet.

He paused.

"...I am." he whispered.

Jin looked at Touya in confusion.

"For real???"

Touya nodded.

******************************************************************************************

I dun know if I should make another chapter...

So It's up ta you! Review!


	2. Open Your Eyes!

OK I have no idea of how this is gonna turn out so if it's weird blame my promise in my profile that everyone should be reading....(I should have made it 14 so I had time to think................)

umm.......can I pass??? didn't think so........

umm.............. lessee..........Ah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am trying to buy some time by writing Jabberwocky.........

Fine --; I'll start.........

!!##$$%%&&(())==

Rinku and Chuu where trying to listen from the door to the living room but they were too far away.

"Can ya hear 'nethin?" asked Chuu

"Not with you slobbering words into my ear! Shh!" Replied Rinku.

Touya and Jin stared at Rinku and Chuu from the couch.

"What are they doing?" asked Touya

"Not sure." replied Jin, who was actually pretty sure about what they were doing, spying, Just like he was doing before.

Jin wanted to tell Rinku and Chuu about the funny secret he had found, but he knew he wasn't allowed.

Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru were about to walk in when they saw the four of them in a staring contest.

"umm.... sorry to interrupt but someone needs to make lunch or order pizza for the 7th day in a row." said Suzuki in confusion.

"Yeah, Touya we're hungry. Get to it." Said Shishi, pretty rudely.

"Me?" asked Touya.

"Well I don't feel like it! And since you don't want to, here's the menu; Raw, Burt, Burt with extra crisp, or ashes with liquor. Which would you like." Said Shishi with sarcasm.

"Fine I'll go make it...." complained Touya.

"Which one was I?" asked Suzuki.

IN THE KITCHEN

Touya was about to walk in the kitchen when he stopped.

The entire kitchen was filled with the stench of leftover breakfast from 8days ago. They had been eating nothing but pizza and Chinese for the past 7 days so nobody ever went in the kitchen.

"Ew! gross...Oh Gosh....." he complained while taking out the trash of old milk cereal and pancakes.

__

"The garbage can. It's not there. It's missing. It's gone. It's- It's- not where it's suppose to be!

The trash. Smelly trash. Stupid Trash. Dumb Trash. GROOS STUPID SMELLY OLD TRASH!!!!!!!" he thought to himself.

But he was right. The trash was indeed missing. That's when in walks outside from the front door not noticing Touya.

"Suzuki! Where's the Damn trashcan?" He yelled.

"Rinku smashed it up with his yoyo when Suzuki spilled cranberry juice on Rinku's hat remember?!" Suzuki yelled from inside, "Just dig a hole for the trash or something!"

"OK."

"_Dig a hole!? The world has turned against me!!!!!" _he said to himself.

"Rinku destroyed the trashcan?" Touya asked Jin.

"Oh! Didn't see you there. But yea. While you were 'Zoned out' he and Shishi had a fight." replied Jin.

"Oh...Where do we dig a hole?"

"Umm.... Somewhere in the forest I guess."

So they walked.....and walked. And found a nice tree to pull out of the ground. Then they threw the garbage in. Then they put the tree back in.

Now they were lost.

"Umm...Which way did we come from?" asked Jin.

"It was....well.....why don't you fly up and see."

"There's too many branches. Oh! Come up with me and you can chop the branches out of the way!"

"No I- Ack!"

Jin lifted Touya into the air and As quickly as he could Touya Chopped the branches out of the way.

"There it is!" Jin said excitedly.

Touya had his eyes shut as tight as possible. He looked like a five year old kid afraid of lightning out in a storm.

"Look Touya! Touya?" He looked down at the shivering Touya (never saw a ice demon shiver before...).

"Open your eyes Touya and look!"

Touya shook his head. (aww...)

"grr.....Open your eyes and I'll stop!" With that Jin started tickling Touya mercilessly on the ribs (anywhere else Touya would fall).

Being he was laughing it was hard to open his eyes. Eventually he did and they went home. Touya still laughing a little, and Jin in shock of how ticklish Touya actually was.

AT HOME

Suzuki served out the dinner he made himself.

Everyone took a bite, and made grossed out faces.

"How do you like my _raw_ Steak." Asked Suzuki with confidence, " **_B_**eautiful isn't it!"

!!##$$%%&&(())==

That's all folks.

That is the first thing I ever made up as I went along.... How'd I do?

Respond! Review!


	3. Murder!

When I wrote this fic I originally thought it would be a one-shot....And here I am, writing the third chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH...

)YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY(

"How do you like my _raw_ Steak." Asked Suzuki with confidence, " Beautiful isn't it!"

"Well...It's definitely raw..." Rinku said with a 'Ew...' on his face.

"Where did you find this Steak?" asked Touya.

"In the fridge." answered Suzuki, "Why?"

"Where's the package?" said Touya with a little worry.

"Over there..." said Suzuki, confused.

Touya ran to the counter. He picked up the package and covered his mouth.

__

'September 02!!!' he thought.

"What is it Touya?" asked Chuu.

Touya looked a Everyone and their plates. "This steak expired September second."

Everyone looked at their plates. Then at each other. Then at Suzuki.

Everyone except for Touya and Suzuki ran to the bathroom as quick as possible. Then they were stuck in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Get off me!" yelled Shishi.

"No Way. I was here first." replied Rinku.

"Ouch! My arm Shishi!? Put away your horns!" Yelled Jin.

"I dun...I dun fe' suh gud......" Said Chuu about to vomit.

"Oh No You Don't! You'll get it all over me!" Yelled Shishi.

Touya and Suzuki looked at each other.

"Maybe we should push them?" asked Touya.

"What if we get stuck?" replied Suzuki. (still wearing an apron)

"I don't think theirs any room left in the door." said Touya.

"Right." said Suzuki, "Well then. Who should we push? We cant push all of them."

"hm....I think we should push Rinku."

"Why Rinku?"

"Well, Chuu's to heavy, Shishi would Yell, Jin is on the end so the lock would hurt him. Rinku is in the middle just taking up space."

"Ok then."

They walked behind the cramped up doorway and got behind Rinku.

"On the count of three. 1..2..2 1/2, 3!" counted Suzuki.

With that they pushed Rinku through the Jam, and everyone tried to move at once. Suzuki and Touya tried to get to the other side, Touya ended up getting stuck while Suzuki tripped and was left knocked out in the bathroom with Rinku who he fell on...

"Suzuki?" asked Shishi.

"Rinku" asked Chuu.

They stood there the rest of the day. Stuck. Hungry. Waiting. Bored.

Until Shishi and Jin finally fell asleep and Fell on the ground. You see, they couldn't walk forward, but if they had sat down and crawled they could have been free....

"Did they just sit down?" asked Touya.

"I th'k suh......I ned s'm sake..." Said Chuu half awake.

Touya looked around. He was left alone, in the dark, with a drunk Chuu on the loose. _'PLEASE let there be no sake! Please let there be no sake! Please let the--'_

"Here's Some!" said Chuu reaching into the cooler in the corner of the kitchen. It was packed full with, you guessed it, sake.

He went through about 14 or 15 bottles in 45 minutes. He was singing 'It's Raining'.

"Iz ranin iz purring da ol mun is snurin" sang Chuu "Eh wen tah beh buned iz Ed en culden geh up in nuh murnin..."

Chuu drank another gulp of his sake.

"that's just sick" whispered Touya.

Chuu had spotted Touya peaking out of the bathroom.

"Com 'er en sin' wuth meh! Dun beh shy!" said Chuu.

"Uhh.. No thanks."

"Aww.....c'mon! weh cun sin' 'London Bridge'!" Chuu said falling of his chair. But not for long. He started chasing Touya and trying to get him to sing.

Touya climbed onto the roof. Chuu could barley run, so he probably couldn't climb.

Chuu tried several times to get to the roof, well, before he collapsed.

Touya ended up falling asleep on the roof.

He didn't realize Chuu collapsed because he was drunk, not tired. He was wide awake.

Eventually he did get onto the roof. But by then he forgot why he was so determined to get up there. Alls he saw was Touya.

"Eh.. do yah know why I'm her'?" Asked Chuu to the sleeping Touya, "Well? Yur bein vury rude. I asked yuh a questun."

Chuu picked Touya up by the front of the shirt like he was about to punch him in the face.

"Da pur suker's a fainted. I ber wake 'em up."

Chuu carried Touya while climbing down the side of the house. He then took him to the backyard and tried to wake him up.

He filled a bucket and poured it on Touya, well, tried to, he missed but didn't notice.

"He's a heavy slipper."

Next he tried loud noises.

It woke everyone else up (but they soon fell back asleep.), and Touya, but Chuu didn't notice that Touya was awake.

"A rel heavy slipper."

"Heavy Slipper?"

"Who was dat!? I got ta get'm outa her!"

Chuu picked up Touya and held him tight but each sound he made Chuu thought was from that creepy voice he herd.

"We shud go hide in da bafrum! heh wun luk there!"

Chuu ran into the bathroom and saw everyone on the floor.

"It's a murder! So this guy was hiding from a murder!" said Chuu with the sake slowly wearing off.

"No they're just sleeping." said Touya, "Now can you--"

"Ack!!! He's Catching Up! We gotta Hide!" yelled Chuu jumping into the bathtub.

His yell woke Shishi up. "ungh...meeh shuywit..." (which if you moan it sounds like 'ugh. be quiet') Shishi stood up walked towards the tub, then tripped over Suzuki and Rinku. Then fell back asleep.

"Zombie! Ack--" yelled Chuu with his mouth being covered by Touya.

"Shh! Are you _trying_ to wake them up?!" asked Touya.

"You were awake?" asked Chuu.

"Yah! Ever since you screamed wake up at the sky!" said Touya angrily.

"Good! Buh that Murder is still out there. I've herd him talking..."

"There IS NO murder!!!"

"Are you sure???"

"Yeah....."

"Then who was talking?"

"Me."

"So then YOU killed them!" Chuu said pointing, accidentally poking, him.

...Touya laughed. (sigh poor Touya...)

"Huh?" said Chuu.

He poked again. Touya tried to squirm away, but Chuu grabbed him.

"Admit you killed them. I didn't kill anyone, they're dead, you said their was no murder, and you were hiding on the roof. Admit it, you killed them!" said Chuu like a lawyer

"I'm not a mur--" Touya said when Chuu started tickling him, "S-Stop!!"

"I know your weakness! AND that you're a murder! WHY did you kill them?"

"I-I didn't!! So-So Stop!"

After about 6 or 7 minutes of that, Touya passed out.

Then Chuu.

(The Next Morning)

"SHISHI!!! Get off of me!" yelled Suzuki.

"Why don't YOU get off of meee!!!!" Yelled Rinku.

"I can't Shishi is on top of me!"

"Well knock him off!"

"You knock it off!" Yelled Shishi, "I'm getting up."

"What are we doing in the bathroom?" asked Jin, "ACK!"

"What is it?" Asked Rinku.

"What's Chuu doing hugging Touya in the bathtub???" asked Jin

)YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY(

Hi everyone! I hope it was long enough!

My friend asked me why I don't show Touya laughing. She thought I was suppose to put something like "HAHAHAAHAHAHA--S-Stop!! HAHAHAHA"

Other then the fact that it feels like I'm making Touya Psycho, I can't do it because I can't picture Touya 'laughing'. If you ask me he giggles (or laughs through his nose however you put it.). And I have proof! During the fight in the dark Tournament against Team Uriatogi when Chuu, Rinku, Jin and Touya save Kayko and sleeping Yusuke, in the dubbed version after Rinku goes " No need to get all mushy and stuff lady, it was no big deal. Your just lucky we happened to walk by." They show Jin and Touya. Touya giggles, and Jin makes a weird Smile.

Well that's why. Thank You for reading! Please Review!


	4. Stupid Chuu!

Aww!!! I'm so happy!!! 4 more reviews!!! I was going to wait until I got 20 reviews, but 19 is close enough!

I was just reading my fic over and realized the whole steak thing.... I said it expired September second, but never said what the date was currently....I was thinking March or so and that it had expired last year. Clear?

Disclaimer: The man that owns YYH won't let me have it... Oh well.......

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What are we doing in the bathroom?" asked Jin, "ACK!"

"What is it?" Asked Rinku.

"What's Chuu doing hugging Touya in the bathtub???" asked Jin

"EWW!!! Chuu's GAY!!!!!??" yelled Rinku.

"Never would've thought..." stated Suzuki.

"Really..." Shishi agreed.

"But what about Touya? Dose that mean _he's _gay too?" asked Rinku.

"Umm..." they all answered.

"I guess....but Chuu could've taken advantage of him while Touya was sleeping." stated Jin.

"True, but Touya's hands are on Chuu's chest." stated Shishi.

"Eww..." said Rinku.

Once Chuu and Touya woke up Touya explained what had happened and Chuu slowly started to remember.

"Then he started accusing _me _of being the murder, and--" Touya stopped, he realized he just nearly told everyone that he was ticklish.

"And........" Rinku said.

"Well?" asked Suzuki.

"Continue." said Shishi.

Jin thought for a minute, then he figured out what had happened.

"I Remember! You kept denying what had happened and then I poked you and found out that you were--" Chuu explained when he was cut off by Touya covering Chuu's mouth.

Touya started blushing.

"Touya, from the angle I'm looking at it your being _so _defensive that if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were hiding the fact that you were a girl." said Suzuki

"What???" asked Touya

"No, no, no you don't get it. By what I just said before I meant 'you're hiding something aren't you'."

"Oh," Touya said looking at the ground.

"huh?"

Touya ran off upstairs.

Everyone else just stared.

"Whatever I'm confused when it comes to this stuff." said Rinku.

"So what was it you were saying?" Suzuki asked Chuu.

"Oh right. Touya's ticklish." stated Chuu (A/N NOOO!!! Chuu! You stupid--)

"oooooooh.... so that's what the whole thing was. When you were hiding in the bathtub you started tickling him (hugging) and he was pushing away (hands on chest)........oooooh." said Rinku.

(Top Of Staircase)

'_My life just ended._' thought Touya.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Short but to the point!

RandR!


	5. Fear Factor!

Aww! I'm so happy! I thought by now there'd be a flame but none yet? You're all so nice!!!

Disclaimer: He's so stubborn. Nope I don't own anything.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Top Of Staircase)

'My life just ended.' thought Touya.

(IN....BATHROOM)

"oooooooh.... so that's what the whole thing was. When you were hiding in the bathtub you started tickling him (hugging) and he was pushing away (hands on chest)........oooooh." said Rinku.

Shishi started to laugh. "Touya...Ticklish? Haha ha ha! Oh gosh. ha. You're kidding right? haha haha haa... that's ridiculous."

"No. He really is! Very!" stated Chuu.

"Really? You're not kidding are you..." said Suzuki.

"No, I'm not. He was squirming like a piglet!" Chuu said.

"I gotta see this for myself!" said Rinku headed for the stairs.

"No!" Yelled Jin.

"What?" asked Rinku.

"Umm...eh--"

"You knew all along didn't you, Jin?" asked Suzuki.

"Well... I only found out yesterday when Rinku and Chuu told me to go poke him when he was zoned out." stated Jin.

"Oh Yea! I forgot about that," said Rinku surprised, "So who's gonna come with me!"

"You're still going up!?" asked Jin

"Well yea! How often do you get to here Touya laugh? I don't even know what it sounds like!" replied Rinku.

"Um. Actually, He doesn't laugh." said Chuu.

"What?" asked Suzuki

"He giggles. Barely a sound." replied Chuu.

"I gotta see this!" Said Rinku eagerly.

Rinku Ran to the stairs and Chuu and Jin dived for him but ran into each other.

Rinku continued up the stairs. Touya saw him and then realized what Rinku was about to do, got up, and ran.

"Get back here!" Yelled Rinku.

"No way. uh- uh." Touya replied shaking his head. He ran into his room and shut the door.

"Dahm." Rinku said disappointed.

Shishi and Suzuki caught up to Rinku and they all (except Touya of course) went downstairs into the living room to watch TV.

After about an hour of sitting in his room, Touya came downstairs to watch TV. Nobody looked at him, they were to engrossed in the TV to care.

He soon fell tired of watching Fear Factor and fell asleep.

"huh?" Rinku said looking at the Sleeping Touya. "heh, heh, heh...."

"Shut up Rinku." said Shishi.

Rinku finished watching Fear Factor and then moved on to Touya.

But where to start? The feet? The Ribs? The underarms?

He started with the Ribs so nobody would notice.

He poked the side, Touya just jumped a little and smiled. Rinku looked at Shishi and Suzuki, then poked Touya's other side. Touya smiled and turned his head the opposite direction of Rinku.

Rinku kept poking Touya until it got boring. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to _hear _Touya laugh. Not jump or smirk, he dose that all the time.

He sat on the top of the couch above Touya. He took a sip of his Coke, which was almost empty (less then a mouthful left). He looked at his can, then at Touya. He poured the rest of it down Touya's back. Touya opened his eyes and looked at Rinku.

"Oops." sarcastically said Rinku smirking.

Touya's pupil-less eyes widened in fear.

Rinku bent down when Touya stood up. Rinku jumped on to Touya's back.

Touya started Running hoping somehow Rinku would fall off.

Rinku started tickling Touya in his underarms viciously.

And poor Touya started giggling.

"S-Stop it Ri-Rinku!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Third Page.

So what do you think will happen next?

RandR


	6. Did Touya just laugh?

Aww! You're all so sweet!

(Why do I start all my chapters with "aww"?)

Anyway, TLC Kitsume has asked to use the idea so I let her/him...not sure... I command you all to read it AND review it.

Disclaimer: I forgot to ask him about that. So I'm guessing I don't own it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"S-Stop it Ri-Rinku!" Touya commanded while laughing.

Rinku stopped for a minute to let Touya breathe.

"You don't laugh." said Rinku concise.

"Then what was I just doing?!" Snapped Touya while breathing heavily.

"Giggling."

"What's the difference?" yelled Touya, still angry, and still breathing hard.

Touya started giggling.

"huh?" asked Rinku.

It was Jin. He was tickling Touya from behind on the ribs.

"Who--" said Touya between giggles.

"Lighten up Touya! He wouldn't of done it if you smiled more!" said Jin with a big grin on his face.

"I'm Light!! I'm Light!! Now Stop!" Said Touya starting to Laugh.

Surprised, Jin stopped.

Rinku blinked.

Suzuki and Shishi looked over at everyone.

Chuu looked over.

Nobody, not a soul, not even Touya himself, had ever herd him laugh.

They sat like that, in that position, until Touya stopped and realized everyone was staring at him.

"huh?" He asked.

"Did Touya just laugh before?" asked Shishi.

"I herd it. Did you?" replied Suzuki.

"I herd it too." said Chuu.

"Me three." added Rinku.

"Cute laugh." Said Shishi.

"Wasn't it though?" added Suzuki.

"..." Said Touya wanting to crawl into a hole and die.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Short. Simple.

Good enough for now.

Respond please!


	7. Just as shocked as you

I just finished re-reading the first and second "Eerie Queerie!" (or "Ghost!") books, so if this chapter turns out a little weird, sorry!

Thanks Again for reviewing, but I usually post the chapters on my site a day before I put them here (today I put them up on the same day) so why doesn't anybody go there???

Anyway, I think I'm going to end the story soon, or I'll start slowing down.... I'm not sure though...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Cute laugh." Said Shishi.

"Wasn't it though?" added Suzuki.

"..." Said Touya wanting to crawl into a hole and die.

"Yea Touya. Do it again!" commanded Shishi.

"Uh-um....how?" Touya asked looking for any excuse to leave the room.

"How? How?! You don't know how to laugh!? Where were you raised!" yelled Suzuki.

"I know how to laugh, but I'm not a clown. I can't laugh out of nowhere. This is stupid." Said Touya leaving the room.

Everyone just sat there as Touya went up to his room.

"You could of just told him to think of something funny." Rinku said looking at Suzuki.

"Shut up." Replied Suzuki.

Touya sat in his room staring out the window. His door was locked and blocked with pillows and sheets so nobody could listen from the gap under the door.

__

'I couldn't of told them that that must have been the first time I ever laughed since I was an infant. And I don't even know if I laughed then. It felt so strange, so- carefree. But if did it again they'd probably try to get it on tape. What's the big deal. Why do they stare at me like I have 7 heads and 4 eyes if I smile? I don't understand them.' he thought

"Maybe we should go see if he's OK?" asked Rinku

"I'm not sure, it's usually a dangerous thing if he's in his room." informed Shishi.

"I guess. But did you see his face?" said Chuu

"What?" asked Rinku

"When he finished laughing _his_ eyes seemed just as surprised as yours. I think he doesn't remember the last time _he _laughed."

"Maybe. Or maybe he was just embarrassed that everyone stared at him whenever he smiled or giggled, and then how we stared at him even longer when he laughed." said Jin.

"Or both." said Suzuki.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Not much, but I really need some ideas from all of you because I'm in serious writer's block...

....on all of my stories.


	8. Flashback!

Thanks so much "Silvermane1"!

Ok I think I have an idea...My Light-Bulb has started to go dim (you might have to read that line a couple times to get the joke.)

Silvermane1 says I could make a whole thing 'bout Touya's past, it's gonna be hard, but I'll try.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH and I don't think I'm making money.

(When Paragraphs are Surrounded by '... ... ...' and written in Italic It's a Flashback.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"When he finished laughing his eyes seemed just as surprised as yours. I think he doesn't remember the last time he laughed." said Chuu.

"Maybe. Or maybe he was just embarrassed that everyone stared at him whenever he smiled or giggled, and then how we stared at him even longer when he laughed." said Jin.

"Or both." said Suzuki.

Everyone stared at Suzuki.

"Hey, you never know." Suzuki said with a sweat drop.

(Touya's Room)

Touya was currently staring at the ceiling while laying on his bed. He had a dazed look on his face.

He closed His eyes.

... ... ...

__

"He's so cold. That brat." said the voice of a woman.

"I don't want him near my child! Evil creature." said another woman.

__

"He's like Ice!" whispered a girl.

... ... ...

'That's because I _was_ Ice I suppose.' he thought.

He opened his eyes.

... ... ...

__

"The kid's parent's just froze. There're literally frozen." said a man to a police officer.

"Did you see it happen?"

"Yes! Yes I did!" said the man. "They were trying to get him to laugh. You know, making faces and such. Then they went to pick him up, and the entire room felt so cold. They dropped him, then--"

... ... ...

"Then I froze the man too. All three of them died." Touya said out loud.

He made a solemn look on his face.

... ... ...

__

Sounds of police cars and news reporters filled the streets.

"We're here live at the scene. You've all herd the reports of the frozen parents and neighbor of a young child. Currently the police have been on the search for this 5 year old child. If you have seen him or know his whereabouts call this number."

... ... ...

"There was only one safe place I could go."__

... ... ...

"Makai?" asked a 5year old Touya.

"Yes. Where Demons like you and me live." said a ugly D-class demon.

"I'm not a demon."

"Then explain your smell."

"Smell???"

"Well if you're that stupid then I suppose you are a Niggen."

"What's a Nig-AHH!"

The D-class demon was about to eat Touya when Reisho Came and killed it.

... ... ...

"What a fool I was."

(In The Living Room)

"He's been up there a while." said Jin.

"Should we go up and see what's up with him?" asked Rinku.

"Sounds good to me." said Suzuki.

"You go on ahead. I don't want to be the first one to get my head chopped off." said Shishi

"I'm staying with Shishi." stated Chuu.

"Suit yourself." said Rinku already halfway up the stairs.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

How will the Conversation go???

About two chapters left!

RESPOND!

REVIEW!

Let's celebrate with another chapter when we hit......somewhere between 52 and 54.


	9. Bite Our Heads Off!

Yay! My sister Reviewed!

......

__

"0.0

WOW!

Little did I know my sister had such a hidden talent! You really are a good writer! no wonder you have so many reviews!

I was originally just going to read this to see why there were so many people reviewing it but now I am putting it on my favorites!!

I think I will start working on that Touya story you want me so badly to write, as a reward for your great story!

pats yoyo on head"

After I read that I was really happy because she had been making fun of the story and said it was stupid, but she read it without me knowing and said it was good!

But then she told me _"Don't let it get to your head. It's still partially hidden."_

.....--I can't win can I--.....

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I'm staying with Shishi." stated Chuu.

"Suit yourself." said Rinku already halfway up the stairs.

Rinku and Jin walked up the stairs and down the hallway towards Touya's room.

"You know....Maybe Suzuki was right...." said Rinku.

" 'Bout what?" asked Jin.

"When he said maybe Touya was embarrassed that we were staring at him and he couldn't remember the last time he laughed." said Rinku.

"....Maybe. But only one person knows for sure."

They got to Touya's door. It was the only plain door in the house. Rinku's was covered in stickers. Stickers of every sort. Smelly stickers, fuzzy stickers, glittery stickers, holographic stickers, bumper stickers, smiley stickers, and more. Shishi's is covered with magazine cutouts. Suzuki's is covered with pictures of him. Jin doesn't have a door and neither dose Chuu. But even the bathroom has a label. But Touya has nothing on his door but a knob.

(A/N Can I end the chapter here? ...Come on! I don't know what's going to happen! Ha! It's your fault for reviewing to fast!....fine. But if you don't like what happens......)

"So what should we do?" asked Rinku.

" What do you mean?" replied Jin.

"Once we knock on the door, who knows what might happen! Maybe Shishi's right! What if Touya DOSE bite off our heads! Then what do we do?"

"Put our heads back on and ask him why he bit our heads off. Really Rinku, Touya's mouth isn't that big. And when has Shishi been right about anything anyway?"

(Downstairs.)

"RAAWCHUU!" sneezed Shishi.

(A/N Ok I had to write that over 20,000,000,000 times before I said whatever! so don't comment on it.)

"Blessya." said Chuu.

"THEY better not be the ones talking about me. 'Cause if they are..." Shishi said glaring at the ceiling.

"....if they are what?" asked Chuu.

"If they are I **WON'T** be very pleased."

"Riiiight..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok so I cheated.

I know a lot of you said you wanted the chapters longer and this one is very short so I am REEEEEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRY!!!!

I'll try harder once I figure out what's gonna happen!

If anyone has ANY IDEAS feel free and welcome and encouraged to share!

( asking for Ideas.)


	10. Door today, Gone Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thank You Megan! Ack! I mean, Thank You Raining Petals! (T-T) don't hurt me!!!

She gave me..._inspiration..._ (Read her review to understand a word I'm blabbering about.)

AHHH! I'm so happy! My TENTH CHAPTER IS HERE!!!! YAYEEEEEEEEE!!!

(that's how I spell 'Yay' Yaye. just say 'Yay' you say it with a 'e' at the end.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Once we knock on the door, who knows what might happen! Maybe Shishi's right! What if Touya DOSE bite off our heads! Then what do we do?"

"Put our heads back on and ask him why he bit our heads off. Really Rinku, Touya's mouth isn't that big. And when has Shishi been right about anything anyway?"

"I guess that's true." replied Rinku.

"Right now-- The door's locked!" Said Jin shaking the door viciously.

The door eventually flew off it's hinges, right into Shishi's door leaving a...."window" in the center of his door.

"It....was an ugly door anyway." said Jin with a sweat drop.

Shishi Suzuki and Chuu ran upstairs hoping to find the cause of the bang.

"MY DOOR!" cried Shishi. "MY HEAD!"

Jin and Rinku looked at the "window" and realized Touya's door crashed right through the picture of Shishi's head.

"Oops." said Rinku and Jin.

All of the sudden everyone realized 'Touya!'. They had forgotten about him. He had to of noticed his door flew off of it's hinges!

They looked in the doorway to see him standing right there with an anger-mark on his head trying not to scream. Who wouldn't?

"T-Touya?" They all stammered.

He left the doorway. Walked pass them. Went downstairs. And started to make dinner.

You could tell he was screaming inside.

The one room where most people would never bother him, where nobody could enter without him saying so. Had been opened to the public!

That's it. He wouldn't say a thing. Not to anyone. Nobody. They couldn't make him. Only he can say when he talks.

He'd give them the silent treatment. That'll tell them to rip off his door.

(upstairs)

"What's he doing?" asked Rinku.

"Dunno." replied Suzuki.

"I'll go look." volunteered Chuu.

"Be my guest." Commented Shishi.

Chuu walked downstairs to see what was up. When he saw Touya making dinner he was confused. It was 4:00PM!

Then he looked more carefully. His eyes had a 'Determined' look.

He was up to something.

(upstairs)

"do you think he'll come back? Two Queens." said Rinku picking two cards out of his hand and placing it face down on the pile.

"Nope. BS Rinku." replied Shishi.

They were playing Cheat, or BS.

"Aw Darn it. Shishi gets the cards."

"What!" Shishi flipped the two cards over to revile two queens.

"Ha!"

"But I have four queens!" said Shishi.

"Stupid! We're playing double decked!"

"Stupid is right. This game sucks."

Chuu walked upstairs and told them about what he saw.

"He's making dinner?" said Jin.

"Not only that. He's left." said Chuu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Read and Review! Yaye!


	11. Ticklish?

This is the final chapter.

No exceptions.

Ok?

You will not ask me to continue because I was thinking of not continuing at all.

But I changed my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Or anything in this fic that you know belongs to anyone else.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Not only that. He's left." said Chuu.

"He's left? Where to?" asked Jin.

"Dunno. He didn't say 'nething." replied Chuu.

"He'll be back, unless he found a better place." commented Shishi.

"Shishi!" scolded Rinku while elbowing Shishi.

"I'm gonna go look for him." said Jin.

"I'm going too!" added Rinku.

"Your Heads." commented Shishi.

With that Rinku and Jin left to find Touya.

TTT

Touya was walking through the forest. Not really going anywhere in particular, just walking.

He found a path and started walking along it. He herd footsteps behind him.

He turned around, expecting someone, or something, to attack him, but it was not that at all, it was Yusuke.

"So it was you!" said Yusuke, "It looked like you fro the back of your head but I didn't want to walk up to a stranger or something."

"What are you doing here?" asked Touya.

"Camping. Kuwabara and Kurama and Hiei are here too. Along with Botan. Her Idea. Why are _you_ here?"

"I live here."

"In the trees?"

"In a house."

"Really? Where?"

"Somewhere in the middle of the woods."

"Show me!"

"I'm kinda running away."

"Oh. Well, I'm kinda lost."

TTT

Rinku and Jin found themselves at Botan's campsite.

"So where's Urameshi?" asked Jin.

"He went to get firewood 3 hours ago and never came back." said Botan concerned.

They herd rustling leaves. It was Touya and Yusuke.

Just Touya's Luck(sarcastically of course).

"Touya!" said Jin and Rinku

"Yusuke!" said The Team.

So They all stayed and got drunk except for Touya, Hiei and Kurama because they are smart people, and Demons.

"C'mon Icy...Just one drink....." said Jin Trying to get Touya drunk.

"Icy?" said Yusuke "Touya do you two give each other Nicknames? What do you call him? Windy? Breezy? Easy?"

"Easy? You're drunk aren't you?" commented Touya.

"He's the easy one." said Jin, "He's Ticklish."

"Jin!" scolded Touya.

"Really?" Asked Yusuke Tickling Touya on the ribs.

And of course Touya giggled.

Everyone soon passed out.

Suzuki, Chuu, and Shishi Found everyone and brought them into the house.

The next morning almost everyone was sick. They stayed where they slept with buckets everywhere.

Suzuki and Shishi had been drinking as well. That left Touya and Kurama to care for everyone. Hiei had left.

Everyone remembered what happened last night. But nobody brought it up. Now it seemed like Yesterdays news. Nobody cared anymore.

"Nothing big. I suppose it's a fact. Paler the skin the more ticklish you are." said Kuwabara.

"How is that?" asked Botan.

"I think the oaf is right." commented Rinku

"How so?" asked Botan.

"Well if your skin is pale that makes it sensitive," said Rinku, "If your skin is sensitive it's--"

"Ticklish?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Crummy ending but the best out of what I had. I wanted to end with the title.

Well hope you liked it cuz it's over.

****

**REMINDER: If you want to use one of my Idea's PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!**


End file.
